bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes is a long-running multi-author comic series originally started by Kortu. Consisting of three seasons, it has featured a diverse range of comic authors. It is one of the few BZPower comic series to generate its own spin-off series, Mission Implausible. The topic recently died and at the moment no plans of relaunching it have begun. Authors Season 1 In the first season, the 2 author cycles were divided into cycles for a team of Heroes and a team of Villians. In the end, they ultimately crossed over for one final battle, in which it was revealed that what they were doing was all really a test of their worthiness. Some failed. Some succeeded. Then, their memories were wiped and they were sent back to their original dimension. which is where they are in Season 2. Heroes *Kortu (as Spaz) *Ocrist (as The Govinator) *Metrukuta (as Living Shadow) *Kuurahl (as Zaahltak) *Dreiken (as Roks) *Aoran (as French Fry) *Dokuma (as The Spork) *DesertDan2 (as The Speeding Torch) *Mr. E (as Mystery) *Vaku (as Arsonist Anonymous) Villains *Bugboy (as Ruebix Bug) *Kabookie (as Count Vlad) *Vak (as Dual Hydra) *Wyattu (as Geektoran) *Dark Vahki (as Cryonous) *Bionicle Dragon (as Black Cape) *Norik's Prophecy (as Invert) *Exxon (as Sonic Boom) *Mighty Cthulhu (as Squiddy) *XFire (as Dark Purple) Season 2 The 'chosen ones' have been brainwashed and sent to a new dimension, Flargulschmop, to interrupt false lives and learn to use their powers to save it from an unknown evil. They need to find eachother and band together to save the dimension. Along with them is their clumsy guardian angel of sorts, FLuGLeHieMeR, who watches them from the shadows, but as clumsy as he is, he has a chance of being caught. *Kortu *Bionicle Dragon *Dokuma *Metrukuta *Wyattu *DesertDan2 *Spitty *Kabookie *Norik's Prophecy *Xanis *Ocrist *Aoran *Kuurahl *Exxon Season 3 After the terrible cliffhanger that ended season 2 (thanks to lots of author tension), Kortu and FLuGLeHieMeR return several months later on a mission to find heroes, new and old, to assemble a team and fight crime. They also get their nifty costumes back. Everything that happened in between seasons 2 and 3 is explained in the first 7 comics of the season, presented as a hand drawn graphic novel sort of thing. With Season 3 also came a small bit of controversy, with Nid's character bringing a lot of vulgar puns and very random discussion to the topic. The mystery villain, "Overlord", from Season 2 was revealed to be none other than the legendary Exo. Another running joke in the topic itself is that some authors are unaware of the meaning of "tomorrow". *Kortu (as Spaz) *Dokuma (as The Spork) *Dlakii (as Mudkip Man) *Angry Nidhiki (as Naked Nid) *Zonis (as Prodigy) *Bionicle Dragon (as Black Cape) *Fighty (as Guitarman) *Exxon (as Sonic Boom) *Zildjian (as Sputnik) *Xaeraz (as Remix'd) The Story Season 1 In the beginning of the season, all the heroes are introduced as they discover their powers. Desertdan and Kortu discover their powers and decide to form a heroic team. Vaku is lighting a critic on fire when Desertdan informs him of the new superhero team. Desertdan also contacts Dreiken who accepts the offer upon learning that the other team is composed of the critics, who are morons. Dokuma discovers his powers by electrocuting Teox. Kuurahl is seen being led to a room full of the current team of heroes by Desertdan. The team now includes Dokuma. Kortu is seen recruiting Metrukuta by telling him the heroes have cookies. He is later seen recruiting Mr. E. Aoran is seen changing from a Rayg sprite into an RZMIK sprite and mentions that he is going to kill the author. Finally, Desertdan is seen hiring Ocrist after nearly being annoyed to death. Meanwhile, the villains are also recruiting new no-goodnicks. Bugboy and Ruebix Torque are seen joining Makuta for New Years. Later, Vak and Bugboy are discussing their New Year's Resolutions. Kabookie and Bugboy watch the ball drop at midnight. Vak lights Bugboy on fire. Wyattu uses his power to turn Vak into a fish for insulting him. Norik's Prophecy tells Makuta that he's a spy for the heroes, but quickly covers up his slip of the tongue and teleports away. Bugboy recruits Bionicle Dragon. They get lost on the way back to the evil lair and stuck in the rain. They run into Exxon, who stops the rain and is recruited immediately. It is at this point that the two teams begin fighting. Ocrist uses his powers to transform into a chair and the chair is stolen by Bugboy and Vak. Desertdan and Kortu call a meeting to discuss how to rescue Ocrist. Lil' Timmy attempts to annoy Kortu, but Kortu uses his telekinesis to drop the moon on him. Dreiken confronts the villains and asks for Ocrist, noting that he planted a bomb in their base. Bugboy, thinking it was a Game Boy, gave it to Kortu. Dreiken is attacked and held hostage. Mighty Cthulhu applies to be a villain, and uses his powers to tickle the hostages. The villains join together to attack for no reason in particular, but Kortu stops them and notes that he dropped the moon on Lil' Timmy again. The villains are about to set the chair free when it transforms back into Ocrist, so they beat him up. Vak asks if Dreiken is on 'the list' as a reference to the real television show Heroes. The villains visit a heroes convention and BD uses a new found power to turn Kuurahl, Aoran, Vaku, Mr. E, and Kortu into comic books. Dark Vahki daydreams about defeating the heroes single-handedly. He then, along with BD and Kabookie, brings the comic books into the room with the other two hostages and they beat Wyattu up when he asks who will pay the ransom if all the heroes are captured. Norik and BD once again discuss the show Heroes and Norik teleports away once he realizes BD is boring. The comic books discuss being comic books and Kuurahl uses Aoran to swat a fly. The heroes somehow revert to their normal forms and defeat a small patrol of villains. The patrol complains to Kabookie, who poisons the four heroes that attacked the patrol. The villains load into the Good Ship Shipplygood and Kabookie reveals that the only cure to the poison is the kiss of a mahi. BD exclaims that his power is to summon mahi and he will now be targeted by the heroes. Suddenly, all the heroes and villains appear in a white room and a golden man hovers above them. He tells them that what has happened was all a test to see if they could use their powers to defend a new world. He tells them that they were all taken out of their lives on that world and he will return them there to live their lives again, only he is going to brainwash them. When they get back to the world they will once again have to master their powers and learn to work together to confront an unknown evil. Season 2 FLuGLe informs Commander FoX of his success in placing the heroes in their new environment. After shooting a laser at BD as revenge for giving him mental stress after seeing all of his memories, BD is approached by Kabookie, who sends him to his slave labor camp. At the labor camp BD meets up with Dokuma and Ocrist. The police break up the camp and arrest Kabookie, giving the trio time to escape. Both the Dimensio-Agents and an unknown evil discuss the heroe's fates. In jail, Kabookie's body is taken over by the rogue Dimensio-Agent NaNDeRHeiSeR. Norik visits a dark future where a future version of BD warns him to beware of some sort of evil that is clearly prevented during Season 2.5 because it never happens. Xanis's powers manifest themself in the evil clone of Mr. Wuggums, leaving Xanis powerless. Wyattu wakes up without any memories and goes to his job, which he unfortunately finds to be the mascot for a chicken restaurant. Desertdan wakes up to find Kortu and Spitty discovering their own powers. After a heroic announcement by Spitty they decide to go to Kortu's apartment. Season 2.5 Graphic Novel Kortu, Spitty, and Desertdan look into the skyline and notice a gigantic monster attacking the city. FLuGLeHieMeR hovers above the monster and complains about missing a showing of the movie Cloverfield, not noticing that the current situation parallels that of the movie. Commander FoX appears to FLuGLe and tells him to restore the memories of the heroes he had brainwashed. Immediately after landing, he finds Kuurahl, Kabookie, Aoran, and NP hiding under a dumpster. He unleashes a voip of memory-restoring power and the four heroes immediately remember their pasts. Commander FoX alerts all the Dimensio-Agents that someone made an attack on Flargulschmop and FLuGLe was being forced to restore the heroes' memories. He admits that there may be unknown side affects to the memory restoration and proceeds to notify that whoever suggested the heroes' memories be wiped is fired. MK, Dokuma, Bionicle Dragon, Ocrist, and Wyattu are all standing together, questioning their identities when they are approached by FLuGLeHieMeR, who uses a laser to restore their memories. BD remembers that Ocrist owes him $20. Kortu asks a man with a newspaper and mustache to borrow nickels to use a payphone. The man rips off his disguise and is revealed to be FLuGLe. He hits Spitty with a memory-restoring mallet, hits Desertdan with a memory-restoring slap, and throws a memory-restoring pineapple at Kortu. Kortu suspends the pineapple in midair with telekinesis, and FLuGLe reveals to him that since he has mastered his power already, when his memories are restored he will have no side-affects like the rest of them. He coaxes Kortu into being hit with the pineapple, and when Kortu stands up from the hit he is dressed in his costume and ready to fight the monster. The heroes defeat the monster and a mushroom cloud engulfs the venue they're fighting in. FLuGLe and Commander FoX hover in the sky a while later and celebrate the victory. FoX tells FLuGLe to round up the heroes so their side affects can be cured, but they look down to see the venue is empty. A manhole cover is pushed off it's manhole by fire, and Kortu steps out of the manhole unharmed. FLuGLe informs him that the explosion was a side affect of the memory restoration and it wiped the heroes' memories once more and teleported them to different parts of the globe to begin new lives. The graphic novel ends with Kortu and FLuGLe beginning a mission to track the heroes down. Season 3 The story of Season 3 commences with Kortu and Bionicle Dragon being caught in a mental asylum. Though Kortu escapes quickly, Dragon fails to do so, and is set to be exposed to tests of some description. Around the same time, Dokuma and Zonis meet and form a team, with Zonis rejecting siding with Fighty. When word of Kortu's escape from the asylum reaches the news, it is widely publicised, and Kortu is labeled as "dangerous". Dlakii first hears of it while playing Pokémon Diamond on his Nintendo DS. As it mentions Kortu, Dlakii is immensely surprised by the news and accidentally throws his DS into the kitchen sink, just as he sent his Mudkip into battle. When he goes to fish it out, he is given an electric shock which grants him his superpowers. Meanwhile, Fighty is trying to form a superhero duo. First, he meets Angry Nid, but when Angry Nid removes his clothes to reveal his superhero costume (or lack thereof), Fighty instead chooses to side with Zonis (and presumably Dokuma as well). News of the heroes forming teams reaches Exo M7, the "dark lord of the void", who decides that the time has come to strike. Zildjian is approached by a stranger named Plot Device, who tells him that he intends to train him to become a hero, through "often questionable methods". Plot Device then orders Zildjian to take a capsule of cyanide, for reasons unknown. Zildjian clearly survived, and Plot Device advises him to side with Exo M7. Xaeraz, who apparently lives somewhere near Dlakii, successfully completes work on a project, but is told by Dlakii to keep quiet. Xaeraz, apparently turning into Remix'd, muses menacingly about Dlakii's recent actions. Back in the asylum, the doctors discuss Dragon showing signs of his powers again. To speed the process along, they order an acupuncture session for Dragon. Zidjian, in his Sputnik guise, is appointed for the job, accidentally revealing that Plot Device set him up with Exo so that he could meet Dragon, whose response is not particularly sane. When Zildjian performs the procedure, Dragon's powers return; when this happens, he gets in his "super pose" and teleports out, taking Zildjian's left arm and leg with him. Dragon reappears somewhere unknown, sitting atop a Bowser-shaped cart. He tries his powers out again and teleports away, taking the cart with him. He reappears in yet another unknown location, coincidentally where Kortu and FLuGLeHieMeR are discussing rescuing him. The three team up, taking the cart with them, and Dragon gets his memory restored. Zonis arrives at Angry Nid's home, seeking him out. Nid, in his Naked Nid guise, bursts out of a room in a blaze of his soul powers, setting the house on fire and leaving Zonis for dead. Nid proclaims that he intends to release "the Funk" from bondings of some description. At that moment, Kortu, Dragon and FLuGLeHieMeR drive past; Nid mistakes them for a UFO (described as an '''Unidentified Funky Object')'' and pursues. Meanwhile, Dlakii and Xaeraz, both in their costumes, are running a stakeout in a grassy meadow; apparently, Dlakii can sense something coming with his Mudkip fin. When Kortu, Dragon and FLuGLeHieMeR drive through, Xaeraz is surprised and outraged. After explaining why he is ambushing them, Dlakii rushes in and uses his Ice Beam to freeze their engine. At FLuGLeHieMeR's urging, Kortu tries to keep driving, but the cart explodes in his face. Dlakii approaches them and starts threatening, with Xaeraz approaching half-heartedly. FLuGLeHieMeR flees the fight, for his own protection. At that moment, an army of Exolites march in and commence an attack, wildly firing lasers; Dlakii and Kortu (though Kortu remains unaware that the Mudkip Man is really Dlakii) call a temporary truce. Though the team puts up an excellent fight, they are surrounded by the Exolite army. As a last resort, and rather reluctantly, Dlakii unleashes a devastating Shoop Da Whoop attack, wiping out the entire Exolite force; the backlash of the blast tears off Dlakii's costume. The group then depart quickly; FLuGLeHieMeR returns and continues to accompany them. The newly-united team (Dlakii, Kortu, Xaeraz, Dragon and FLuGLeHieMeR) continues on a journey to an unknown destination, with Dragon constantly singing irritating songs on the journey. Once they reach a city, Xaeraz activates his power at the request of Kortu, partially disguising them in the guises of the Beatles. Back at Nid's home, the Spork arrives and rescues Zonis, merging the fire with airborne moisture to extinguish it. Though the Spork tries to get them to leave, Zonis states that he feels the other "authors" are trying to kill him off; when the Spork asks him to clarify, he says: "We're in an Internet comic. An image. Look, there's people listening to us talk right now." Exo M7, observing the comic, is surprised to find that Zonis identified that he existed in a Matrix-esque reality, and summons his advisor Rorschach. The two agree with the idea of closing the comic and terminating Dokuma and Zonis. Kortu's team travel to an empty field, and Dlakii senses something coming with his Mudkip-Sense. Zildjian appears, holding a noob comic-maker up at gunpoint. The noob pleads for his life, saying that he has "a bad comic series to revive", he still needs to ignore people and not improve his skills, and offers Guest Star and Permanent Guest Star roles to the heroes; Zildjian says that he merely wants his left limbs back. Dragon says that Zildjian is not truly seeking his limbs, but retribution for making him evil. Zildjian shoots the noob, who says that in death, he will be with Matoro and, according to Dark709, Hapori Tohu. With the noob dead, Dragon agrees to return the limbs, and the group continues their journey for superpowered beings. Some time after, a lone (and significantly more intelligent than normal) Exolite enters the field, stumbling upon the corpse of Exo M7's apprentice, Nanderheiser. The Exolite tries to figure out who would have done so, but is stopped by a voice from the sky. The voice reveals itself as Nanderheiser's killer, calling itself the "Decimater of Tricolour". It descends from the sky, showing its identity, Black Outline Dok. Back at Nid's home, Zonis and Dokuma are discussing the fact that Zildjian is named after a cymbal manufacturer, then realising that the smoke in the building isn't smoke; at that moment, a spectral projection of Exo M7 appears above them. At the same time, Zildjian is still holding Kortu's team up at gunpoint, but he then realises that he only had one bullet. Elsewhere, Dragon gives Zildjian his limbs back, while Kortu, Dlakii and Xaeraz are otherwise occupied. Both are stumped as to how to reattach them. They ask FLuGLeHieMeR, who they think knows everything; saying that activated his powers of prophecy. He says, "Thy broken sattelite must be whole, lest the world be broken as well. Thy key to repairing thus is an awesome sauce eating utensil." Neither have any idea what FLuGLeHieMeR means. Ironically, Dokuma is bragging about his powers around the same time, in a way which confirms the prophecy. It is suddenly revealed that Exo M7 is tampering with reality through his Internet Explorer browser. It is also revealed that the gargantuan beast originally thought to be Exo M7 himself was simply one of his many decoys; the real Exo is in fact a simple Matoran wearing a 2001 Akaku. In order to terminate Dokuma and Zonis, Exo tries to close his internet browser, but it fails to shut down; Rorschach attributes this to Internet Explorer, saying that it sucks. On Rorschach's advice, Exo downloads Mozilla Firefox, but the download takes 27 minutes and three seconds. At the same time, Dokuma and Zonis are approached by Nid's landlord, who gives them 27 minutes and 1 second to leave the building. Just as the two leave, Exo uses Firefox to open a Dimensio-Portal and abduct the building; the duo survive and form a superhero duo called Team Sporodogy. In Mission Implausible, Commander FoX reveals that Exo stole the portals from the Dimensio-Agents. Darkness begins to descend on the world, and Kortu's team determines that they need to find shelter. Bionicle Dragon randomly teleports the group to the nearest shelter, which turns out to be Exo's Exolite factory. When Exo learns of their presence, he allows Rorschach to let the heroes in and set up a covert system of keeping an eye on them, but then loses his temper and threatens to kill Rorschach off; in the end, though, Exo deigns to give Rorschach one last chance. The five are then greeted by a crossdressing Exolite who turns out to be Rorschach, who tries (and fails) to speak. Outside the former site of Nid's home, where Dokuma and Zonis are still standing for some reason, a negative portal appears, dumping Alucard Dangerfist and Xander "Astley" Dunlopshed VII in front of them, who then reveal Exo's antagonism to the duo. Back in the Exolite Factory, Kortu (adopting the Spaz guise) tries to use his powers to carry Zildjian but, unusually given that it's not his power, creates a dimensional warp which transfers the duo to outside Nid's house, leaving Dlakii, Dragon and Xaeraz behind. Xaeraz hiccups and somehow transforms into his Remix'd guise; he hiccups again, transforming the secretary back into Rorschach. Rorschach breaks down and tells the remaining trio that they had been administered doses of power-instability serum. Back at the former site of Nid's house, Dokuma reattaches Zildjian's limbs, and Astley reveals that with FLuGLeHieMer absent, Kortu has begun duplicating the powers of others, notably those of Dragon thus far. Back at the site of of Nanderheiser's death, FLuGLeHieMer and the formerly villianous Ruebix Torque corner and attempt to arrest Black Outline Dok. Meanwhile, in the office of the Exolite factory, Exo senses that Rorschach has betrayed his trust, unable to handle the stresses of being evil. Exo chooses to take matters into his own hands by having the Decoy Exo M7 install Google Chrome on his computer. Exo then watches his enemies through the scope of Incognito Browsing Mode. After moving quickly past inherently boring scenes such as the confusing matters occurring inside his very own factory, the attempted arrest of Black Outline Dok, and Guitarman and Exxon working together to fetch a goldfish from atop a bookshelf, Exo sees the gathering of Astley, Dangerfist, Zonis, Zildian, Kortu, and The Spork at the former site of Nid's House. He decides to watch, and coincidentally at that moment, Mr. Sun randomly appears to replace The Sun and destroy the protagonists. Unable to fathom the concept of the Heroes being destroyed by an entity other than himself, Exo produces Mr. Moon and drags him over top of Mr. Sun, in the process removing all lighting from the panel. Exo moves on. Meanwhile, Naked Nid is busy flying through the skies, when he realizes that he completely forgot what he was doing and overshot his target that was the zooming car containing Black Cape, Spaz, and FLuGLeHieMer. Seeing a "landing spot" that so happens to be the Exolite factory in which Exo is scheming, Nid changes his course and approaches the factory. Exo, realizing his predicament, panics, but has no time to take action before Nid literally destroys the roof of the factory, crashes through the upper level, and arrives at a halt on the lower level. In typical Naked Nid fashion, he manages to set this building, as well, on fire. Astley, Dangerfist, Zonis, Zildian, Kortu, and The Spork can no longer see because of the eclipse. Astley and Dangerfist decide that if they leave in a Dimensio-Portal there will be enough light radiating off of the portal for the other heroes to see. After saying their goodbyes, Astley and Dangerfist leave and the group can see once more. Mr. Dimensio-Portal channels himself into the portal and insults the group. At the Exolite production plant, Nid and BD walk away from the crushed desk to explore the factory. Dlakii attempts to get out from under the desk by using Strength, but the power-instability serum causes him to use Rock Slide, which traps Exo on his desk. As Nid and BD wander around the production plant, Dlakii uses reverse psychology to trigger a Shoop da Whoop, which floods the base and sets Exo free from the pile of stones. Dlakii and the Decoy Exo are trapped underwater, although Dlakii can breathe underwater and continues to do so under the flood. As Nid and BD are observing the transformation of average Matoran into Exolites, BD hears rushing water. He attempts to save Nid and himself from the flood, but his unstable power sends him into the room containing the desk. We then see The Spork, Zildjian, Kortu and Zonis out of the house. They then begin to quote lyrics from a song, to which a face suddenly pops out and says he loves the song. He introduces himself as Mr. Earth. The others stare at him, Mr. Earth wondering why but presuming the accent. He then plays a trick on the heroes, claiming that he is a Dimensio-Agent and is firing them, although he then admits that this is not the case. Meanwhile Exo writes in his blog. The scene cuts away to reveal that he is typing from his poolside office lair. In another location entirely, Ennar is taking a tour of a nuclear power plant. Suddenly the plant explodes and he is exposed to radiation through an untreated window. He is sent flying into a faraway field where he discovers his power of radioactivity. The Hero Report The entire story cuts away to Ruebix Bug, who was formerly a hero in Season 1 and now works as a Ruebix. He narrates the story in the form of a report written as his mission from the Dimensio-Agents, titled "The Hero Report". In the first part of the report, titled "Past", he discusses how throughout the existence of the heroes, many of them have been lost from DA surveillance but retained their powers, but now must be tracked down once more. He cites two events at which heroes were lost: "Loss Event I", when the 'Hero Experiment' of Season 1 ended and the remaining heroes were placed in California, on the opposite coast of Flargulschmop, where the other heroes were placed; and "Loss Event II", when all of the heroes were teleported away from the scene of a large battle and explosion. The victims of Loss Event I retained their memories, but the victims of Loss Event II did not. He notes that there are 17 of these missing heroes, and then concludes the first part of his report. The second part of his report is titled "Present", during which he reveals the locations of these 17 former heroes once they are located by various Dimensio-Agents. He first locates Xanis, who witnessed the explosion and ran to aid Ennar. He reveals that because his power manifested itself as Mr. Wuggums he had no memory-loss as a result of Loss Event II. He takes Ennar under his wing to train him on how to use powers. Mr. Wuggums is revealed to be working for Exo alongside Cthulhu. They mention their responsibility for evacuating Exo to his poolside lair. Cthulhu instructs Wuggums to find the source of the factory fire or track down the heroes that are still in the building, but they are stupped by the arsonist himself, who is revealed to be Desertdan. Desertdan proclaims that he is burning down the base in the name of The Rebellionxorse. Mr. Earth is revealed to be Aoran, who decides to escort Dok, Kortu, Zildj, and Zon to the leader of the Rebellionxorse, who he promises can restore their memories so they can all remember how heroic he always was. Exxon and Fighty are still attempting to save a fishbowl from the top shelf, when the fishbowl freezes over and then freezes the heroes. This evil deed is revealed to be the work of Dark Vahki. Season 3, cont. The current of the tidal wave on the same floor as BD, Nid, and Dlakii leaves the room, allowing this trio to regroup. They notice an Exolite who has become free from its mind control as a result of the water shorting out its mind control device. Dlakii is distracted by a cracked window and spontaneously puts on his Mudkip Man costume to heroically rock-slide out the window. However, the instability serum instead causes him to use a hydro-pump, which sends him flying through the air. As he flies through the air, he is noticed by Ennar and Xanis, who are training in a nearby field. After hitting the ground, Dlakii teams up with these two. Aoran leads his four accomplices on a long journey across the earth in search of the leader of the Rebellionxorse, which ultimately ends in the exact same location where the venture started. They finally make it to Pennsylvania, where they see Spitty promising them memory restoration. Gallery Heroesban.png|The logo of the series. MudkipMan.png|Turaga Dlakii, also known as the Mudkip Man.|link=Mudkip Man Guitarman.png|Guitarman, the alterego of Fighty.|link=Guitarman Thesporkrz.png|Dokuma, known as the Spork. Kortuspaz.png|Kortu, who went under the identity of Spaz. Tls2.jpg|Emkay, who posed as the Living Shadow. Blackcape.png|Bionicle Dragon, who assumed the identity of the Black Cape Noneed.png|Angry Nidhiki, under the alias of Naked Nid.|link=Naked Nid BlackoutlineDok.PNG|Black Outline Dok, a villain that was the virtual clone of Dokuma, alias the Spork.|link=Black Outline Dok Mudkip Man LAZOR FIRIN 2.png|The Mudkip Man using a Mudkip variant of the Shoop-Da-Whoop. Dokblur.png|Close up of the Spork. Naked nid entrance.png|Naked Nid using his power of Soul. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=235254 Heroes on BZPower Forums] Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Parodies